


Fingers

by nuncay



Category: League of Legends RPF, NA LCS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuncay/pseuds/nuncay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG (Language) | Pre-established relationship<br/>Season 4 Summer Split TSM</p>
<p>Just a random day in the TSM gaming house. I think they were super cute together when they were on the same team so this came out of me. </p>
<p>(Might change the ending TBH, it was super rushed and I can never close anything I write properly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

The TSM house was dead silent everywhere but the gaming room. Filled with the steady sounds of tapping, clicking, and silent mutters of curse words, the players spent their afternoon climbing the ranks. Amazing had only gotten through 3 games before he received his ban warning for toxic behaviour. He let out a small chuckle, _a new record._

Maurice laid back in his chair as he got back into queue. His headphones were suddenly removed, looking back his Danish teammate stood behind him, a wide smile spread across his face. “How’s it going?” The other boy asked innocently, one of his hands moving up to let his fingers comb through the jungler’s hair.

Leaning into the gentle massage, Maurice gazed up at the younger boy. “People don’t know how to take constructive criticism…” Søren raised his eyebrows, already knowing how the sentence was going to end, “and I got a ban warning.”

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re not the best with wording your ‘constructive criticism’.” Søren created air quotes with his free hand, “you’re toxic, dude.” Maurice scoffed at the last remark with an exaggerated look of offence. The younger boy smiled, ruffling the wavy hair beneath his fingers. “Just keep your criticism to yourself.”

Before Amazing could protest he felt the fingers leave his hair, and put the headphones back where they were before. Maurice took one last look as the other boy wandered back to his desk, a small smile on the Dane’s face.

The queue popped and Amazing put his focus back onto the screen. The chat filled with a player claiming jungle over, and over, and over again. Amazing let the bans go through before he locked in Lee Sin, adjusted his masteries and waited for the other players to lock in. The chat filled again with the player complaining about how unfair pick order was, going on about their low income job and crappy computer. Annoyed, Maurice started to inform the player how they should keep their fingers off the keyboard and shove them somewhere dark. No one asked for their life story. A pinky hovered over the ‘enter’ key when he remembered his ban warning. He gave out an exaggerated sigh and intertwined his fingers, _just keep it to yourself, Maurice._

The player did not make it any easier for Maurice when they were loaded in. They took mid and immediately fell to 0/4 ten minutes into the game. Amazing couldn’t stop his fingers this time. _Wanna take your head out your ass and into this game retard? There was something oddly satisfying calling him out._

_Sorry man, first time fizz lmao._ The rest of the team seemed to support the player, telling them it was no problem and it happens to everyone. Maurice swiped a hand down his face, trying to calm himself down.

Another 10 minutes into the game, Fizz died to the wraith camp, making his overall score a lousy 0/9/2. All the Fizz had to say for himself was lol xD. Maurice was in absolute awe that no one else on his team was flaming the kid. So, he did it for them.

_You wanted jg but die to wraiths? uninstall this game and apologize to your parents for being such a disappointment._ The other players quickly came to the mid lane’s defence, which angered Maurice even more. He recalled to their base and took a quick glance over at the Danish boy sitting in the corner of the room, who seemed to be having the time of his life. A voice suddenly alerted him of an ally being slain, and of course it was the Fizz.

To say Maurice lost it would be a severe understatement. His fingers flew across the keyboard, _useless fucking fizz. can’t keep his hands off cock long enough to play a fucking game._ A small wave of satisfaction came over him as he finished, and the surrender vote was unanimous. Unfortunately, no one else shared his point of view and Amazing was faced with a week’s worth ban.

The familiar feeling of headphones being removed and fingers combing through his hair visited Maurice. Tilting his head back he caught Søren’s bright eyes and wide smile. “Banned?” Maurice answered with a lazy nod. Fingers ceased combing and fell onto the older boy’s shoulders. “Well now you have an excuse to catch up on some sleep. I know you’ve been spending the past few nights out here.” The boy raised his eyebrows, expecting some sort of excuse.

There was no cover up for the bags under Maurice’s eyes, or the constant yawns during their scrims. Maurice would find himself awake in the early hours of the morning studying pros from other regions, by the time he got himself in bed it was already time for them to get ready. Maurice was his own worse critic. 

Søren lifted his hands and placed them on the back of the chair Maurice was sitting in, twisting it around. “Get some sleep, alright?” He flashed a quick smile and headed back to his desk.

There was no arguing with the young Dane, especially when a few hours of sleep sounded wonderful. Maurice shuffled over to the couch in the living room down the hall, pulling the small throw blanket over himself. It felt as if his body had weighed a ton as he sunk into the couch cushions. Turning onto his side, he let himself drift into a much needed rest.

—

Maurice awoke with a jump, fingers combing through his hair. The living room was dark, with the only light coming from across the hall from a few computer screens. Tilting his head up, he saw another light coming from the eyes of the young Dane. “What time is it?” Maurice’s voice came out just above a whisper.

Søren sat on the arm rest of the couch, matching the volume of the other boy. “Almost 10:00. Still tired?” Maurice nodded, and the fingers left his hair, making a trail down to the older boys jawline. “Hey, I got a question before you fall asleep again…do you really think I’m a useless Fizz player?”

Maurice let out a laugh that echoed throughout the quiet house. “You’re the reason I was banned?” A dark smile spread under the bright eyes. “I cannot belie-“ Fingers were quick to cover his mouth. Maurice raised his own hand to secure the placement of the cool fingers, pressing his lips against them for a small kiss.

The Danish boy let out a small laugh, “how long are you banned for?” He lifted his hand and lost it in the older’s hair. “A week?” Maurice nodded slowly, falling back to sleep.

Bjergsens’s smile faded as a small snore came out of the his jungler. Gently removing his hand, he stood above the couch, peeled off the thin blanket and pulling Maurice over onto his back. Grabbing both of the boy’s hands Søren began to whisper, “let’s get you back to our room, into our bed, so we can both sleep.”

Amazing let out a deep sigh through his nose, and let himself get pulled up and off the couch. Bringing a hand up, he placed a small kiss on the younger boy’s fingers. “I really can’t believe how bad you are with Fizz.”

Søren yanked his hands free and placed one on his chest, an exaggerated look of shock on his face, “Well, I guess I'll act on the 'criticism' you gave me. I'll keep my hands off cock and focus on the game."


End file.
